


Return to Moonscar Island

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Justine has an idea to go back to Moonscar Island and gathers everyone together so they can go back for a visit, much to almost everybody else's dismay after she hears from Lena that the house that Simone owned with her had been sold. Based on an RP with CartoonNetwork90sFan, and we only own our OCs, but everyone else belongs to their respective owners. Read and review.





	1. Chapter 1

After the adventure from Hanahuna Bay, everyone returned home. Justine was in her room with Jo where they were making out.

"Jo, stop for a minute." Justine said.

"But I'm not done yet." Jo giggled and was about to do it again.

"I have to tell you something first." Justine told her.

"Aw, Justine..." Jo pouted.

"You'll live..." Justine narrowed her eyes.

"All right... What is it?" Jo then got serious.

"Promise me you won't do anything rash?" Justine asked.

"I promise," Jo vowed. "What is it?"

"I wanna go back to Moonscar Island." Justine revealed.

"WHAT?!" Jo asked. "After what we went through?!"

"Lena told me that someone bought the house." Justine explained why she wanted to go back to that zombie island.

"And...?" Jo asked.

"We should check it out..." Justine suggested. "Besides, it would bring back some of the good memories..."

"What good memories?" Jo deadpanned.

"Please, Jo." Justine begged.

Jo sighed. "Well... I dunno..."

"Pleeeeease?" Justine gave her a puppy dog pout. "For me?"

Jo sighed. "All right, we'll go."

"Yes!" Justine cheered and then hugged Jo in return. "We're going back to Moonscar Island!"

Cut to Cindy...

Cindy shivered, shaking a chill down her spine. "I feel great horror somehow..." she said to herself.

Jo and Justine smiled to each other and went back to making out for now.

Meanwhile in Justin's room...

"Wow, I like your room, Justin." Jayna observed.

"I need to change it up a little, I haven't been here since I was twelve." Justin said.

"Well, I gotta say, I love the decorations... Volcano Twin." Jayna told him.

"Shh, don't let anyone hear you." Justin chuckled.

"Silly moose." Jayna laughed back.

"Goose." Justin corrected.

"Sorry, I'm still learning," Jayna chuckled as she got up closer to the teen. "Take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Justin blushed suddenly.

"You heard me." Jayna smirked.

"I must have something in my ears, because it sounded like you said for me to take off my shirt." Justin replied.

"I did." Jayna confirmed.

"Oh..." Justin turned bright red.

Jayna smirked. "NOW!"

"Y-Y-You mean right now?" Justin asked.

"Yes, I've never seen you without your shirt before." Jayna insisted.

Justin smiled sheepishly as Jayna pinned her down.

"Oh, my..." Jayna gasped as she ripped off his shirt and blushed wildly, looking like she was going to faint.

Cindy was pacing around in her bedroom after having a funny feeling.

"Cindy, I need you to film me for a commercial," Penn shoved his phone in Cindy's hands. "Don't mess up!"

"Uh, okay..." Cindy held up the phone and hit the record button and shook nervously. "Hey, Penn, you ever have a weird feeling something's gonna happen to come back to haunt you?"

"Not really, why?" Penn asked her.

"I just have a gut feeling..." Cindy shivered.

"HOLD STILL!" Penn grabbed her arms. "Now, roll the record button..."

Cindy gulped and held the phone to film him, then sneezed and accidentally sneezed onto the screen. "Ugh... Sorry... I got nervous..."

"YOU SNEEZED ON MY PHONE!" Penn pointed out.

"I'm sorry." Cindy told him.

"Clean it off!" Penn scolded.

Cindy cried out and wiped the screen with her sweater and then there was a small crack noise heard.

"What was that noise?" Penn asked.

"My back." Cindy lied.

"THERE'S A CRACK ON MY PHONE, ISN'T THERE?!" Penn snapped.

"Y-Yeah." Cindy admitted.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?!" Penn snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so clumsy!" Cindy frowned. "I'm just gonna go away so I don't get into trouble!"

Penn soon yelled out as he was beyond angry right now.

Cindy jumped out of her window and landed on her feet before her cell phone rang, and she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Cindy, what's up?" Justine's voice asked.

"Hiding from an enraged man, what's up with you?" Cindy replied.

"We're going back to Moonscar Island." Justine told her.

"Oh, that's cool, bring me back a postcard." Cindy said nervously.

"AND YOU'RE GOING WITH US!" Jo told Cindy.

"What?!" Cindy yelped.

Penn then got ready to jump down after Cindy.

"Uh, are you sure?" Cindy asked. "I mean, you guys should have your privacy..."

"And you're not the only one going with us," Justine replied. "There's even gonna be Zan, Jayna, Justin, and Jo is gonna force the Eds to come along with us."

"Oh, so you're aware how horrible Jo is..." Cindy muttered.

"Cindy, that's not very nice." Justine replied.

Cindy cringed since she made Justine upset. "Oh! I didn't mean it like that..."

"Babe, hand me the phone." Jo told her girlfriend.

"Sure, Jo." Justine replied.

"H-Hey, Jo." Cindy greeted.

"Wanna talk for a minute?" Jo asked.

"Sure, hold on..." Cindy said, then put the phone down and shivered nervously as she didn't wanna talk with Jo until she looked up. "STOP!"

"Why?" Penn asked her.

"Time-out for a minute." Cindy said.

"Fine." Penn groaned.

"Might as well get this over with," Cindy sighed as she then picked up her phone. "S-So, what's up, Jo?"

"You're coming with us." Jo said.

"Why?" Cindy asked. "Don't you want a weekend to cuddle with Justine or something?"

"You're coming with us." Jo told her.

"But-" Cindy tried to protest.

Penn then jumped right on top of Cindy.

"Ow..." Cindy moaned.

"Whatever it is, she'll be there, and I'll be there too." Penn said as he took Cindy's phone.

"We're going to Moonscar Island." Cindy told him.

"Yep, this is for lying to me!" Penn scolded.

Cindy twitched. "You're crushing me..."

Penn then hung up and kept her phone. "I'm keeping this until you pay for my phone," he was then hit on the broom on the head thanks to Shelly. "Ow! Why, you-Oh, hello, Shelly..." he then chuckled nervously.

"How dare you hurt my baby!" Shelly glared as she then chased Penn with her broom. "Scat you bad man!"

Cindy then picked up her phone and put it in her pocket.

"Butler is in." Jo told Justine.

"I'll tell Justin and Jayna," Justine replied. "I'll be right back."

Jo nodded and then went to use the bathroom anyway.

Justine went into her brother room and saw his shirt off and Jayna's jacket and shirt was off as well and they were making out. "Ahem?" she then cleared her throat.

Justin looked over nervously.

"Is this a bad time?" Justine smirked.

"I can explain." Justin told his sister.

"Hang on, I have to tell you something before I forget," Justine replied. "We're going to visit Moonscar Island."

"Isn't that where you guys went that was filled with zombies?" Jayna asked.

"And werecats." Justin added.

"Do you guys wanna come?" Justine invited.

"Sure, I'm in." Jayna accepted.

"Uh, yeah, me too, Sis." Justin smiled since Jayna was going.

"Great, oh, and Jayna, be sure to tell your brother too." Justine said.

"You got it." Jayna nodded.

"I'll let you two get back to whatever you were doing." Justine told them.

Justin and Jayna smiled nervously.

Justine smirked as she left the room then and shut the door behind her. "Well, they're in." she then told Jo.

"I'll be right out," Jo gave a thumb's up. "Are they doing anything?"

"You don't wanna know." Justine cautioned.

"Oh, then I know." Jo smirked.

"Um... Yeah..." Justine chuckled sheepishly. "Let's go on."

Jo and Justine then cuddled while Jayna and Justin were doing the same thing.

At the Griffin's house...

"Thanks for letting me stay here, Meg," Cindy said. "Sorry about your family."

"It's okay, they were gonna make me babysit Stewie anyway, but at least everyone else is gone, Bart won't be back for another hour, I could use the company." Meg sulked on the couch.

"Hmm... You know, you and Bart could use a vacation." Cindy told her.

"We do." Meg agreed.

"Why don't you come to Louisiana with us?" Cindy invited.

"Hmm... I dunno..." Meg shrugged. "I've always wanted to go to Mardi Gras, but I don't know if we could..."

"Come on..." Cindy leaned against her. "We should spend more time together, you're like the big sister I've always wanted to grow up with, and Jo probably won't mind."

"Well, okay," Meg replied. "Just let me run it by Bart first."

"Okay..." Cindy smiled.

"MEEEG, I'm hungry!" Stewie cried out from upstairs. "There's a graham cracker in the kitchen, I want it!"

"Ugh, I hate my life." Meg groaned.

Cindy patted her back in comfort.

Meanwhile, at Pop's Diner, Mike, June, Dee Dee, and The Eds were eating their lunch.

"Justine wants to go back to Moonscar Island." Dee Dee told the others which made June have a spit take from her soda.

"JUSTINE IS GOING WHERE?!" The Te Xuan Ze asked out of shock.

"Moonscar Island." Dee Dee repeated.

"Why?!" June asked. "That place was insane!"

"Why would she do that?" Mike added.

"Is she crazy?" Double D asked.

"That was the best gumbo." Dee Dee giggled.

"I wanna go too, oh, please, can I?" Ed begged.

Cindy ran into the diner and knelt on a stool. "Could I have a reuben sandwich for someone who's very, very angry I broke his phone?"

"Hey, Cindy, what's up?" Mike asked the girl.

"Hiding from someone who isn't Jo this time." Cindy replied.

"What happened?" June asked.

"Penn asked me to film him to put him in a commercial and I accidentally sneezed on his phone, so I tried to clean it with my sweater, but instead, it left a crack." Cindy replied.

"Cindy, you just have a tough life, don't you?" Eddy asked.

"Yes, I do..." Cindy narrowed her eyes. "I don't know why, but everything just happens to ME! Oh, yeah, I didn't even tell you the best part... Jo is making me go to Moonscar Island!"

"Why don't you just say no?" Double D asked.

"Oh, jeez, Double D, I never considered that, duuuhhh..." Cindy mocked him, then glared as she zipped over to him. "DON'T YOU THINK I'VE TRIED?!"

"Jeez, Cindy, get a hold of yourself." Double D told her.

"I'm sorry, Double D." Cindy replied.

"Man, you're really tense..." Eddy said.

"I've had a long day..." Cindy groaned and held her head. "Just where does Jo get off, just because she happens to be best friends with Boy Billionaire: Bruce Wayne?!"

"Uh, Cindy?" Double D nervously asked as he noticed that a certain blonde girl was right behind her.

"She's also buddy buddy with Drell," Cindy continued. "That's just ridiculous!"

"Heh... Cindy?" Eddy smiled nervously.

"Don't interrupt me," Cindy put her hand up sharply. "Justine is such a nice girl, what does she SEE in that sports freak?! She's a total jerk to anyone who's not her!"

"Cindy?" Double D tried again.

"Please Double D, let me talk," Cindy told him. "She's nothing but a cold, heartless person, she's gets mad at everything single little thing just like Eva, Jo needs to be put in asylum because she's insane and take anger management classes because she's has an attitude."

"Cindy?" Ed asked.

"What now?" Cindy groaned.

"Jo's right behind you." Ed smiled.

"D'oh!" Cindy flinched and looked behind her. "H-H-Hey, there, Jo, what's up?"

Jo stared angrily.

"Ugh, just do whatever you want with me and get it over with, but please let me live, please, oh, please." Cindy then flailed in defeat.

Jo still stared angirly. "I'll think about it..." she then walked off.

Cindy rubbed her arm.

"Glad I ain't you, Cindy." Eddy said.

"Was that really mean about what I said about her?" Cindy asked nervously. "I mean, I was just sick of her treating me like a punching bag."

"How about a hug?" Dee Dee held out her arms.

"Uh, that's okay, Dee Dee, I'm not that sad..." Cindy smiled nervously. "I better go apologize to her."

"Cindy, let's talk for a minute," Eddy put his arm around Cindy. "I love ya like a sister, so... Can I have your laptop?"

"NO!" Cindy groaned. "Ugh... Eddy, you worry me sometimes! Now if you'll excuse me, I have an apology to send."

"What a brave little girl..." Eddy said.

"EDDY!" the others complained.

"Sorry, sorry..." Eddy smiled sheepishly.

"Jo, wait, come back." Cindy called out as she saw Jo walking down the street and caught up with her.

Jo glanced down at Cindy.

"I wanted to say sorry..." Cindy said with a small smile. "We're friends after all, aren't we?"

"After all that stuff you just said about me?" Jo scoffed.

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm just tired of you treating me like a punching bag." Cindy told her.

Jo grabbed Cindy and yanked her up.

"Whatever you do to me, I deserve..." Cindy crossed her legs. "After what I did, I deserve any punishment."

Jo then stretched out Cindy and morphed her into a ball and started to dribble her.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Cindy yelped. "This isn't so bad!"

Jo then threw Cindy like a basketball into the dumpster.

Cindy groaned, she then shakily stood up and was covered in trash. "Good one, Jo..."

"And they said I wasn't good enough to fit into the basketball team." Jo huffed.

"So, are we cool then?" Cindy asked Jo.

Jo walked off.

"Um, I'll catch you later..." Cindy ducked in the dumpster nervously.

"Whatever." Jo muttered.

"Oh, man... Jo, wait," Cindy begged. "I'll do whatever you want for a whole week."

"Hmm... Go on, I'm listening?" Jo replied.

"I'll be your maid for a whole week?" Cindy suggested.

"Hmm..." Jo hummed.

"Please don't be mad..." Cindy begged. "I'm so sorry I said that stuff. I like you a lot, just please don't be mad at me, I'm gonna cry."

Jo just walked off.

"Okay, the silent treatment, I can handle that..." Cindy said as she helped herself out of the dumpster. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Butler?" Jo called.

"Yeah, Jo?" Cindy replied.

"You are forgiven." Jo said.

"Oh... Thank you..." Cindy smiled. "I'm so sorry about those words, sometimes I get a little out of hand..."

"But do that again, and I'll give you the worst nightmare imaginable that nobody can save you from." Jo threatened.

"Yes, sir." Cindy promised.

"Thatta girl..." Jo grinned darkly, then looked curious. "So... Do you really think I'm worse than Eva?"

"No, you got it backwards, I think Eva is worse than you, I mean, you have a signifcant other and she doesn't." Cindy giggled.

"But I'm still stronger than her, right?" Jo asked.

"Well, you did lift a two-story house that one time," Cindy memorized. "That's something that Eva probably can't do."

"Hmm..." Jo ruffled up Cindy's hair, then grimaced. "Ugh... No offense, Cindy, but you stink..."

"I know," Cindy replied until she then remembered something. "Oh, Jo! By the way, could Meg and Bart come with us on the trip?"

"Meg and Bart?" Jo asked like she didn't know.

"OH, what're those names you gave 'em?" Cindy scratched her head. "Um... Beanie Hat and Spiky?"

"Oh, yeah, them," Jo knew now. "I know who you're talking about now."

"Can they come, please?" Cindy asked. "Oh, please?"

"You seem like you really want them to come?" Jo noticed.

"Meg says I'm the little sister she's always wanted," Cindy smiled. "Besides, I really feel bad for her to be stuck with that crappy family she has."

"I don't know what happened to them, they used to be such nice people most of the time..." Jo shrugged.

"But can they come, please?" Cindy asked.

"I'll think about it." Jo stated as she walked away.

"Oh, thank you, Jo," Cindy replied. "Thank you so much."

"Get off of me." Jo walked away.

Cindy then went home to take a bubble bath.

Meanwhile, Jo went back to her girlfriend's house and saw Justin and Jayna making out on the couch.

"Ahem!" Jo glared slightly.

"Oh, hey, Jo." Jayna greeted.

"Hey," Jo replied. "Is Justine still upstairs?"

"Yeah." Justin nodded.

"Thanks." Jo replied as she went upstairs.

"Oh, when are we leaving for that trip?" Jayna asked.

"Tomorrow." Jo told her.

Meanwhile, over at Cindy's place...

"Ah... Peace and quiet..." Cindy smiled serenely.

"CINDY!" Penn called out.

"Doesn't this guy have a life?" Cindy asked the fourth wall, then looked up. "What is it now, Uncle Penn?"

"You're going on a trip without me." Penn told her.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Cindy asked out of confusion.

"Why can't I come with you?" Penn asked back.

"I didn't think you'd be interested, I mean, this place was crawling with zombies and werecats." Cindy replied.

"Please, oh, please?" Penn pleaded.

"Jo probably won't let you go." Cindy replied.

"Why not?" Penn pouted. "I'll be good!"

"You're a bad boy, Uncle Penn, you taught me that." Cindy reminded.

"I, uh... Fine..." Penn soon gave up. "But can you at least bring me back a souvenir?"

"I'll try..." Cindy said. "I didn't know you'd wanna go so badly."

"Well, I just thought I could go on an adventure with you." Penn shrugged innocently.

"We'll see." Cindy told him.

Penn whimpered and sniffled with puppy dog eyes.

"We'll see, all right?" Cindy repeated.

"All right." Penn said as he soon left her alone in the room.

Cindy sighed and then lay down on her bed. "I thought he'd never leave."

Meanwhile, unknown to Jo, three figures was front of her mobile, it was Izzy, Irma, and Naruto.

"So, what's the plan for you guys?" Naruto asked the girls.

"We're gonna hide inside of the trunk until we get to Moonscar Island." Izzy replied.

"Are you sure that you don't wanna come?" Irma asked her brother.

"Nah, I promised Trixie I'd meet her parents for dinner." Naruto replied.

"Say hi for me, okay?" Irma replied.

"I will, Trixie likes ya, Sis." Naruto smiled.

"We'll send you pictures from there." Irma promised.

"I hope that we get to fight zombies or werecats." Izzy hoped.

"See ya guys later." Naruto said as he then left.

Izzy and Irma then waved and they went to hide while Jo and the others were asleep.

"Oh, it's roomy in here." Izzy commented.

"I know, right?" Irma replied as she set the trunk down. "Jo will be so surprised to see us."

The next morning, Cindy woke up, getting ready then had a sudden chill. "Why do I get the feeling that my personal space is about to be invaded?" she then asked herself.

"Hmm?" Sledgehammer replied. "You say something, Cindy?"

"I just got a bad feeling that someone is about to invade my personal space." Cindy told her pet.

"Say, Cindy, could I go with you guys?" Sledgehammer asked.

"Sure, but promise me that you'll behave." Cindy said.

"When have I not behaved?" Sledgehammer smiled innocently before blinking. "Uh, don't answer that question."

"Okay, now Jo is gonna pick me up in a few minutes." Cindy said.

"All right..." Sledgehammer said. "Let me just finish some business and I'll meet you downstairs."

Cindy nodded, she then got a quick drink of water and came downstairs with her backpack. "I can't believe we're going back to Moonscar Island," she said to herself. "What is Justine thinking?"

Penn snored as he was still asleep on the couch. Cindy smirked, she then tiptoed over with her water and was about to put Penn's hand in it.

"Nice try, Cindy." Penn snored.

"Dang, how does he know that?" Cindy sighed.

Penn then grabbed Cindy and hugged her in his sleep. Cindy grunted and struggled, then jumped down.

Penn snorted and then woke up. "Did I ever tell you the story of how I met my best friend?"

"Yes." Cindy lied.

"Hmm..." Penn hummed suspiciously.

"Okay, Cindy, I'm ready." Sledgehammer told his owner.

"Okay, Sledge, come on down!" Cindy called to her possum.

"You pick your pet rat over me?!" Penn pouted. "That hurts, Cindy, we're family!"

"He's a possum." Cindy corrected.

"Possum, rat, whatever." Penn rolled his eyes.

"You're not my family..." Cindy said as she carried the possum in her hands. "Come on, Sledge, I have some rotten cheese, you can have some while we wait for Jo."

"All right." Sledgehammer replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Jo...

"Say, Jo, are you sure that we have enough space to travel?" Justine asked. "Because it's gonna be us, Cindy, Justin, Zan, Jayna, the Eds, Mike, June, Dee Dee, Meg, and Bart."

"Yeah, Drell helped me out with that." Jo promised.

"All right, thanks for letting Justin come too." Justine smiled.

"No problem, but if he whines about Jayna again, I might lose it." Jo warned.

"You don't need to worry about that." Justine promised.

"I better not, I'm getting sick of him feeling sorry for himself." Jo replied. "All right, let's hop in and hit the road."

Justin and the Wonder Twins then came out of the house and got into the car. 

"I can't believe that we're going to Moonscar Island," Zan said. "Awesome."

"Buckle up." Jo told the others.

Everyone fastened their seat-belts and then drove off to pick up everyone else. Gleek went back of the trunk and opened it and saw Izzy and Irma, sleeping.

"Shh," Izzy told the monkey. "Don't say anything, little monkey."

Gleek tilted his head.

"Shh..." Irma shooed him.

"Don't say anything," Izzy added. "We wanna surprise 'em."

Gleek then shrugged and climbed back over to Zan and Jayna.

"Let's pick up the Eds first, only, does anyone have any idea where they are?" Jo asked.

"Eddy's place." Justine told her.

"Ed better not bring that stupid violin otherwise I'll destroy it," Jo threatened. "I don't care what Double D or Sarah say."

"I hope we have a good adventure," Jayna hoped. "Maybe we'll fight some bad guys."

"I like this girl." Jo smirked to the female Wonder Twin.

"Let's pick up Cindy first before the Eds." Justine suggested.

"Make some room in the back there, Cindy gets carsick and I just got this thing washed!" Jo called out.

"I have an idea to make sure that Cindy has enough room," Jayna told the others before sitting in Justin's lap. "There."

Justin blushed at what Jayna did.

"I just don't want the kid blowing chunks in MY car..." Jo growled.

"Don't worry about it, Jo." Justine soothed.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this, Justin." Jayna told the boy she liked.

Justin only babbled in response. Jo rolled her eyes as she then drove to the Butler house.

Cindy filled her water bottle with sparkling soda to soothe her stomach and she then drank some of it. "That should do it."

"Jo's here, Cin." Sledgehammer pointed out.

"All right, get in my pocket so you don't get squished." Cindy smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Sledgehammer obeyed.

"Good boy." Cindy approved.

Jo rode up and Cindy waved as she was on her way out to the mobile.

"Hey, Jo, what's up?" Cindy greeted.

"Just get in, there's a spot for ya, you got a pillow and blanket?" Jo asked.

"Yep, in my bag." Cindy said as she knelt in the long seat in the back so she could sleep on the way without getting carsick.

"The Eds are at Eddy's place." Justine told Jo.

"All right, shouldn't be that far." Jo replied.

Cindy got comfortable and waved as the mobile drove away.

Penn came out and frowned as Cindy was going away. "Damn it all the way to Hell!"

Cindy pretended not to see or hear him and just fell asleep.

Jo then picked up The Eds and Mike, June, and Dee Dee.

"I still say this is a bad idea." Mike said to the others.

"Yeah, I mean, it was so bad last time that Monroe smuggled himself into my bag." June reminded them.

"I love their gumbo." Dee Dee giggled.

"Aw, relax," Jo said to them. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Cindy?" Cow's voice called out. "Oh, Cindy, where are you?"

Cindy's eyes flashed wide open and looked behind to see Cow looking for her. "Jo, drive," She then told the jockette. "Drive the car now."

"What?" Jo asked her.

"DRIVE, WOMAN!" Cindy urged her. "DRIVE!"

"Why?" Jo asked.

"JUST DO IT!" Cindy told her.

Jo then drove off, leaving Cow behind.

"Phew..." Cindy sighed and leaned in relief. "Free at last... I can't handle any more scares or surprises."

"Hi, Cindy!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot smiled as they came out from her backpack.

"Oh, hi, Warners," Cindy replied before doing a double take. "THE WARNERS?!"

Yakko, Wakko, and Dot laughed.

"Dog pile on Cindy!" Wakko called.

"Hi, Mike," Dot replied before looking at Justin and Zan. "And helllooooo, male nurses!"

"GAG!" Yakko and Wakko groaned.

"Three hot guys in the Batmobile," Dot gushed. "What a lucky day for me."

"Who are you three?" Justin asked.

"We're the Warner brothers!" Yakko and Wakko greeted.

"And the Warner Sister!" Dot smiled before latching onto him. "And you're cuuuute."

"Um, thanks?" Justin blinked.

"Could you, Mike, and the alien boy who might be related to Spock fight over me?" Dot asked.

"I'm not related to Spock." Zan groaned.

"Uhh...." Mike glanced at Dot. "Sorry, Dot, but I have a girlfriend."

"WHAT?!" Dot snapped. "When did this happen?"

"Remember that summer I went away for the month?" Cindy cringed. "Mike met someone, I didn't want you to get upset."

"But... But... But..." Dot stammered.

"Sorry." Mike told the Warner Sister.

"I'm sorry, Dot, I really didn't want you to freak out..." Cindy frowned.

"You cad!" Dot cried out in betrayal. "I'm leaving you, going back to Mother, and I'm keeping the ring!"

"What...?" Cindy asked out of confusion. 

"Subtle reference, ask your parents." Yakko said to the fourth wall like on the Animaniacs.

"I'm sorry, Dot," Mike told the girl. "Really, I am."

"Does Action Girl have someone?" Dot wondered.

"Uh, no?" Mike lied.

"Then I still got a shot." Dot smirked in satisfaction.

"Phew!" Mike replied out of relief.

Jo then picked up Bart and Meg and they were on their way off to Louisiana.

"Hey, Cindy." Meg greeted.

"Hey, Meg." Cindy replied.

"Hey, guys." Bart smiled.

"Where's Shane?" Cindy asked.

"Lees's babysitting him," Bart replied. "I know she'll do a good job... I still remember when Mom and Homer let her babysit me and Maggie."

"Are we there yet?" Dee Dee asked.

"No." Jo told her.

"Are we there yet?" Ed asked.

"No." Jo told him.

"Are we there yet?" Wakko asked.

"No!" Jo told him.

"Are we there yet?" Izzy's voice asked.

"No! Wait, who said that?" Jo replied.

"We didn't say anything." Bart shrugged to the jockette.

"I must be hearing things." Jo shrugged back.

Cindy fell asleep with her music on and she was drooling over her pillow. Yakko, Wakko, and Dot smiled as they were snuggling up to their new big sister. 

"Well, at least she isn't getting sick." Jo looked relieved that Cindy was fast asleep.

"We should stop by the town and rest for a few minutes before we catch the ferry." Justine suggested.

"Good idea." Jo agreed.

"There's a parking spot." Jayna pointed.

Jo went to park the mobile and put a cloaking device on it so it would seem like a normal car and no one would mess with it. "All right, everyone, take a fifteen minute break." She then told the others. 

Irma soon sneezed.

"Bless you, Mr. Trunk." Wakko smiled goofily as always.

"Hi, Mr. Trunk, my name is Ed." Ed greeted.

"Wow, Jo, I didn't know that your trunk could talk." Dee Dee smiled.

Jo rolled her eyes and ignored them as she went to use the bathroom.

"Oh, Bart, I miss Shane already." Meg started to cry.

"Don't worry," Bart told her. "Look, Lisa said that she would use FaceTime once we get to the island, so we could talk with them."

Really?" Meg smiled.

"Really really, I take care of ya." Bart put his arm around her.

"Thanks, Bart." Meg smiled.

"No prob." Bart smiled back.

Jayna and Justine were in the store, grabbing some food and people, mostly the guys, were looking at them.

"Why are those people looking at us?" Jayna asked.

"They're hitting on us..." Justine sighed.

"What should we do?" Jayna asked.

"Ignore them." Justine suggested.

"Okay." Jayna replied.

"Let's see, what should we get?" Justine wondered.

"What are hay sticks?" Jayna asked.

"It's hard to explain, but they're a health snack." Justine said. "They've very sweet and salty."

"Wow, that sounds good." Jayna smiled.

"May I help you fine ladies?" The clerk asked.

"Oh, no, thanks, we got this." Justine told him.

"Are ya sure?" the clerk asked. "I'm assistant manager after all."

"We're fine, really." Jayna reassured.

"All right," The clerk replied. "Holler if you need anything."

Meanwhile, Cindy was picking out a sandwich to get from the shop with the Eds.

"Let's see," Cindy pondered. "What kind of sandwich do I want?"

"They have all kinds." Eddy told her.

"I see that, I just can't decide..." Cindy groaned. "Aw man, this is just like when Uncle Penn says I can have whatever I want off a menu. Hmm... What are you guys getting?"

"I'm getting a meatball sub." Double D decided.

"I want buttered toast." Ed smiled.

"I'm thinkin' maybe a reuben." Eddy decided.

"Hmm... I guess I'll take a simple grilled cheese sandwich." Cindy shrugged.

"Comin' right up." The cook told her.

"Oh, no, oh, no," Cindy suddenly panicked. "Where are the Warners?"

"Ah, relax, Cindy, I'm sure they're fine." Eddy said to her.

"Yeah, you're right, I'm sure they're fine," Cindy replied. "...Not causing any damage and then people will blame me and form a mob just like they did in Gumboot."

"Man, Cindy, you're so paranoid over Gumboot," Eddy scoffed. "Looks like you need a therapist with Dr. Ed!"

"This sounds like a scam..." Cindy deadpanned.

"We helped with Double D, didn't we, Sockhead?" Eddy replied.

Double D rolled his eyes. "Just run, Cindy... It's for the best..."

The four were then given their sandwiches and ate them at a picnic table together.

"Mm, cheesy~" Cindy muffled with a smile.

Mike was leaning against the car while everybody was doing something else until they headed out.

"I wonder where we are now?" Izzy's voice asked.

Mike looked around as she thought she heard voices.

"Well, we stopped, let's get out for some fresh air." Irma suggested.

"That's funny, I thought I heard something." Mike said to herself.

"You think we're on the island?" Izzy asked.

"Probably not." Irma replied.

Mike narrowed her eyes and then opened the trunk. Izzy and Irma looked up with sheepish smiles.

"What're you two doing here?" Mike glared.

"Going to the island with you guys," Izzy replied. "Isn't that fun?"

Mike bore a deadpan look. "Jo is going to die from stress if she sees you two."

"I wanna see my buddy Double D too." Izzy continued.

"And Cindy too." Irma added.

Mike face-palmed. "Why do I put up with this?"

"You won't tell Jo, will ya?" Irma asked.

"She's gonna find out sooner or later." Mike told her.

"So is that a no?" Izzy asked.

"Do whatever you guys want..." Mike walked away while rolling her eyes. "I'm gonna read Narnia."

"I think Mike likes us." Izzy said to Irma.

"She reminds me a lot of Sparky," Irma agreed. "She's so cool and determined."

"Well, they are cousins." Izzy replied.

"I know, that's what makes them cool." Irma nodded.

"Just like your brother!" Izzy laughed. "I wanna be a ninja! Hi-Yah!"

"Oh, brother." Mike groaned.

Irma and Izzy laughed together as Mike went off.

"Okay, Lil, you said going on an adventure without you would be a learning experience, well, what do I learn from this? I mean, what now?" Mike muttered to herself.

"Ah, man, I feel so relieved right now," Jo said as she was coming over. "What's the matter with you, Mazinsky?"

"Your two best friends are here." Mike deadpanned.

"Aw man, don't tell me." Jo groaned.

"They're in the trunk." Mike replied.

"Oh, man, how did they get in the trunk?" Jo asked.

"Hi, Jo!" Izzy and Irma greeted.

"Gah!" Jo flinched from the two crazy redheaded girls.

"I knew she'd be surprised." Irma smirked.

"What are you two doing here?" Jo demanded.

"We wanna come with you to Moonscar Island." Izzy told the jockette.

"How did you guys even know that we were going?" Jo asked. "No, wait, don't tell me, I do not wanna know."

Irma and Izzy laughed.

Cindy finished her sandwich and walked off.

"Cindy!" Irma called.

Cindy screamed and ran away. The Eds came by as well and saw Izzy and Irma.

"Double D!" Izzy grinned.

Double D then ran with Cindy.

"Why are you running from Izzy?" Cindy asked Double D.

"She breaks into the room and watches me sleep and does other crazy stuff," Double D explained. "Noah is the one who sent Izzy to me."

"Dang." Cindy replied.

"You're telling me," Double D shuddered. "Augh, I want my Aunt Kira!"

"And I want my mommy!" Cindy added. "Wait, I think we're safe here."

"Hi, guys!" Izzy greeted as she came out from Double D's hat.

"Hi, Izzy." Double D muttered.

"Say, Irma and Izzy, could you give us our personal space?" Cindy asked. "I mean, please?"

"Hmm... All right." Irma replied.

Izzy giggled.

There was a teenage boy with long brown hair with a green hat, an orange vest with a white long-sleeved sweater top, blue jeans, and gray sneakers who was wandering around nervously.

"Hey, aren't you that zombie guy Shawn?" Cindy asked.

"Zombies, where?!" The boy yelped. "I don't want them to get my brain!"

"Whoa, take it easy, fella." Irma told him.

Shawn shivered nervously.

"That answers my question." Cindy said to herself.

"So, tell me, what's a guy like you doing in a place like this?" Irma asked Shawn.

"I'm trying to talk my mom out of coming here!" Shawn replied. "Moonscar Island is filled with zombies!" 

"It used to be, but not anymore." Mike told him.

"You don't know that, unless..." Shawn replied before flipping out. "YOU'RE WORKING WITH THE ZOMBIES!"

Mike rolled her eyes. "Oh, boy..."

"Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, buddy," Irma told Shawn. "There are no zombies around."

"Are you one of them?!" Shawn asked in a panic.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Cindy asked.

"I think he watched too many zombie movies as a kid." Mike replied.

Shawn shivered nervously.

"The only zombie around here is my Uncle Penn." Cindy smirked.

"Zombie, where?!" Shawn yelped. "They aren't getting anywhere near my brain!"

"Nice going, Butler," Jo deadpanned. "All right, Nutcase, you better stop it with the zombie bullcrap, or I'll do it for you."

"But the zombies--" Shawn replied.

"What did I do?" Cindy asked.

"BUT NOTHING!" Jo glared right into Shawn's eyes.

"But what about the zombies?!" Shawn asked.

"Guys, you might wanna get out of here, this could get ugly." Jo warned.

"Good advice." Cindy said as she went back into the car.

"Wait a minute, you're working with the zombies!" Shawn yelped. "Aaaugh!"

Jo then decided to deal with Shawn in private.


	3. Chapter 3

"At least we're away from those drooling guys," Jayna said. "Does that happen all the time?"

"Especially with mine and Justin's genetics," Justine sighed. "I never thought I'd find the right person until Jo saved my life. That's how we first met."

"It'll be a lovely story to tell your children someday." Jayna smiled.

"Oh, I know." Justine agreed.

"Hey, girls." Mike greeted.

"Hey, Mike, where's Jo?" Jayna asked.

"Taking care of an old friend." Mike replied. 

"Who?" Justine asked.

"That zombie nut Shawn." Mke rolled her eyes.

"What's he doing here?" Justine asked.

"Apparently he's going to Moonscar Island with his mom." Mike replied.

"Why?" Jayna asked.

"Beats me." Mike shrugged about that.

"Well, that takes care of the nutcase." Jo told the others.

"Z-Zombies...?" Shawn weakly asked.

"Ugh... You're worse than anyone else I've ever met..." Jo groaned. "Probably worse than Izzy and Irma, and that's saying something."

Then a middle-aged woman with shoulder-length brown hair tied back in a bandanna, wearing a light purple short-sleeved top, a long white skirt and brown cowboy boots, and had sliver hoop earrings. "Shawn, dear," The woman called to her son. "It's time to go, we must catch that ferry boat."

"No, you can't make me!" Shawn panicked.

"Shawn, come over here..." Shawn's mother sighed to her son. "Nobody's gonna get ya."

"I gotta admit this," Eddy told the others. "Shawn has a hot mom."

"Eddy..." Mike warned.

"You're going to Moonscar Island too, huh, ma'am?" Justine asked.

"Please, call me Julia." Shawn's mother replied.

"Julia, that's a nice name." Justine smiled.

"Thank you, dear." Julia smiled back.

"We're heading out to Moonscar Island," Jo told the woman. "We've been there before."

"Oh, is that right?" Julia asked.

Shawn looked nervous.

"How very interesting..." Julia replied. "We're on our way there ourselves... Shawn, where's your little sister?"

"Shawn has a sister?" the others asked in surprise.

"I'm coming, Mom..." a girl with dark brown hair with a purple bow in her hair, a black jacket with a lighter purple shirt, blue jeans, and black boots was inside a shop with a paper bag in her hands, about to put it over her head.

"Why is she putting a bag over her head?" Eddy wondered.

"I love my brother, I really do, but he embarrasses me with his zombie obsession.' the girl pouted.

"Well, I think he's cute~" Dot replied as she jumped into Shawn's open arms. "Hi there."

"Are you a zombie?" Shawn asked.

"Not unless you want me to be." Dot cooed.

"Aaaaugh!" Shawn screamed in worry that Dot may be a zombie.

"Hellooooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko also jumped into Julia's arms, both wearing a smile.

"Hello, my dears." Julia smiled back.

"She's better than your aunt." Yakko smirked to Eddy.

"Tell you what," Julia said to her new company. "Since your car won't fit everyone, how 'bout a couple of your friends ride with us?"

"Take them," Jo said as she shoved over Irma and Izzy. "Let them ride with you."

"PLEASE!" Cindy begged. "I have enough trouble keeping track of the Warners!"

"Okay." Julia agreed.

"Phew!" Jo, Cindy, and Double D replied in relief.

Morgan then went with Shawn and Julia.

"That's weird... Morgan... Zombie nut Shawn... Moonscar Island... I sense a pattern." Mike said to herself.

"You say something, Mike?" June asked her best friend.

"Just thinking about something." Mike replied.

"What about?" June asked.

"Well, there's kind of a pattern right now, think about it," Mike said. "Shawn is obsessed with zombies, there's a little girl here named Morgan, and we're all going to Moonscar Island."

"Hmm..." June hummed in thought herself.

"She could be related to Morgan Moonscar." Dee Dee giggled.

Mike and June looked concerned slightly.

"All right, let's hit the road." Jo told the others.

"Wait a minute, where's Justin?" Justine asked.

"Justin?" Meg looked around. "Justin!"

"I'll look for him." Bart decided.

The three girls who were then flirting with Justine ran away from the alley.

"That guy is crazy!" The leader cried out. "Crazy!"

"And not human." Another man added.

"That's right, busters!" Justin glared. "If I catch you guys looking at my sister again, next time, I'm gonna break your spines!"

"Never mind, we found him." Bart told Justine.

"Okay, back on the road we go." Cindy then said.

Jo then kept driving until they would make it to the docks.

"Thank God that Irma and Izzy are riding with Julia." Cindy said in relief.

The two vehicles were then now in front of the dock, where two unfamiliar teens also were. One of them was a boy with brown hair, a white shirt with a gray vest, cargo shorts, and black boots and the girl had black hair tied in a low ponytail with bangs covering her left eye, and she wore a pink long-sleeved top, black Capri's, and golden flats, and sliver star earrings.

"Hey, are you two the new ferry drivers?" Jo asked the two teens.

"Yeah," The boy replied. "My name is Lucas, and this is my sister, Addie."

"Hello." The girl waved.

"So, I take it you two are the new ferry drivers?" Cindy asked.

"We are." Lucas replied.

"I'm Cindy Butler." Cindy began.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Addie replied carelessly.

"Oh..." Cindy bit her lip.

"Come aboard, there's room for everyone," Lucas invited. "Addie, get the boat ready." He then told his sister.

"Right." Addie replied.

"Boy, what an attitude." Cindy muttered about Addie.

The boat then started and they were on their way.

"I wonder if Big Mona still lives here?" Justine wondered as she looked into the waters.

Gleek was using his tail as a fishing pole to catch some fish.

"Looks like Gleek is ready to go fishing." Zan chuckled.

"Oh, my..." Cindy sighed. 

The others chuckled to the blue monkey. Justin was trying to talk to Jayna, but he can't do it. He tried to talk to her, but he always mumbles and talks nonsense words.

"Oh, for crying out loud, looks like it's up to me..." Jo groaned as she then turned into a shadow and possessed Justin's body.

"Gah!" Justin yelped.

"You say something, Justin?" Jayna asked.

"Nothing, just admiring your natural beauty." Jo said in Justin's voice as she took control of him.

"Oh, my, you really think that I'm pretty?" Jayna asked.

"Of course, you are the prettiest girl I've seen." Jo replied.

"For someone from Planet Exxor, right?" Jayna asked shyly.

"No, any other world that I have ever seen." Jo smiled suavely as she melted the female Wonder Twin like butter.

"Oh, Justin, I'm surprised that you like someone like me and not Heather Wong," Jayna replied. "She has the body of a model, and I don't."

"Heather has something you don't: a wonderful personality, that's why I love you so much," Jo told her. "And besides, you're beautiful already, you have the body of Miss America."

"That's the sweetest thing you have ever said." Jayna said before kissing him right on the lips.

Jo then left Justin's body only for him to wake up in surprise in a good way as he was being kissed by Jayna and he turned bright red in the face. "My work here is done... I hope anyway." she then said to herself with a chuckle.

"Miss America, huh?" Jayna asked Justin.

"Uh, sure, you are Miss America." Justin nervously agreed.

Bart and Meg were with Lucas who was steering the wheel with Addie.

"Wow, I'd sure hate to get lost around here." Meg commented.

"You haven't been here before, have you?" Lucas asked.

"No, this is our first time," Bart replied. "The others came here while we were busy back at home."

"Well, there's a legend behind this island." Addie stated.

"So we've heard." Meg replied. 

"Would you like to hear about it or have your friends already told you?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I'd like to hear it." Meg replied.

"Me too." Bart added.

"Get comfy." Addie smirked.

"Any luck catching fish, Gleek?" Justin asked the space monkey.

Gleek shook his head in response.

"Aw, you'll get them..." Justine cooed.

Unknown to the space monkey, two gators were getting close to the ferry.

"Just keep trying." Justine encouraged.

Gleek chattered and then tried again.

"Whenever I go around a bayou, I remember this story my mom once taught me about this orphan girl named Penny who was kidnapped by a woman named Madame Medusa who was then saved by a couple of mice named Bernard and Bianca." Cindy spoke up.

"I should get another pet alligator," Izzy sighed. "My last one was turned into a handmade purse."

"Wait, what?" Irma asked. "You got to have a pet alligator?!"

"I bought him from the zoo." Irma nodded.

"I think that's illegal." Cindy narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"It's Izzy, what did you expect?" Jo replied.

'Guh...." Cindy shuddered.

"I had a doggy once," Dee Dee smiled. "It was big and yellow and had sharp teeth and claws."

"Uh, Dee Dee?" Cindy replied. "I don't think that was a dog, that sounds more like a dinosaur."

"He was soooo cute!" Dee Dee giggled. "Mom let us keep him, but I kept feeding him table scraps."

"Oh, my gosh, I've always wanted a pet dinosaur." Izzy smiled.

"And I'd love a pet werewolf." Irma added.

"Ugh..." Cindy groaned as she rubbed her head. "You people are going to drive me madder than a college student at Finals Week."

"I think we're almost there." Justine pointed ahead to a familiar looking mansion.

"Moonscar Island, dead ahead!" Lucas called out.

"Z-Zombies!" Shawn panicked.

"Oh, shut up!" Jo snapped.

Gleek was still fishing with his tail until a gator bit his tail, now pulling him to fall in the water.

"Gleek!" Jayna panicked.

"Lucas, turn this boat around!" Zan begged.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Lucas replied.

"Swim, Gleek, swim!" Cindy told the poor monkey.

Gleek screamed and ran into the boat, jumping into Cindy's arms.

"What is it, boy?" Cindy asked. "Did you see something weird?"

"He said that he saw gators." Justine told Cindy.

"G-G-Gators?" Cindy replied.

There was a gator swimming up behind the ferry. Everyone else but Lucas and Addie screamed as this gator looked like he was going to eat him.

"How 'bout some music with your boat ride?" the gator smiled as he then took out a trumpet and began to play it.

"It's a talking alligator?" Cindy blinked.

"Why, hello there, mi'lady." The alligator smiled and then kissed the back of Justine's hand.

"Um... Hello..." Justine blinked.

"The name's Louis," the gator smiled. "Oh, you all remind me of when I met Tiana and Naveen way back in the day, seems like only yesterday they were frogs before Mama Odie helped 'em against the Shadow Man."

"Yeah, until that said Shadow Man had a daughter who I intend on killing one of these days." Mike murmured.

"Ooh, where were you when this mess happened?" Louis shuddered. "That Shadow Man scared me worse than hunters with guns!"

"Hey, Talking Gator, can I have you as my pet?" Izzy asked. "My last gator got made into a purse."

"Oh, I dunno..." Louis shrugged. "You'd want a jammin' gator?"

"Sure!" Izzy smiled. "You're cool!" 

"Aw, you're makin' me blush now." Louis smiled bashfully.

"So, what do you say?" Irma asked.

"I'll think about it." Louis replied.

"Great!" Izzy squealed and clapped.

The ferry soon stopped.

"We're here." Jo said as she held Justine in her arm.

"It's beautiful." Julia examined.

"Good luck, and be careful with those cats." Addie warned.

"Cats?" Bart and Meg asked.

Addie and Lucas then helped the others out.

Cindy stepped out and looked up to the mansion. "I wonder who lives here now?"

"All right, everyone, let's head out." Julia told the others.

"Oh, I hope that those cats don't hurt me." Cindy hoped.

The others then moved out. Shawn shivered nervously. The wind then blew and Morgan held down her hair, but Mike could've sworn she saw a moon-shaped scar underneath the girl's hidden eye.

"What the heck?" Mike muttered.

"They were nice people, yes?" Lucas asked his sister.

"Yeah, but some of them caused our grandfather's death." Addie reminded him.

Mike overheard that and looked over.

"Keep your voice down, those are strange characters." Lucas warned her. 

"Hmm..." Mike narrowed her eyes and then she followed the others.

Meg knocked on the door since she and Bart were the first ones there. A girl with red hair tied in two ponytails, wearing a blue striped T-Shirt, a brown belt, Blue Jeans, a red flannel shirt, and a baseball cap worn backwards, looking like she was from the 90's soon answered the door.

"Hi, are you the new owner?" Meg asked.

"No, I'm a worker here," The girl replied. "The name's Dallas Toulon."

"Um... Hi, Dallas..." Meg smiled nervously.

"Why, hello there," Eddy greeted himself. "The name is Eddy Sampson, and how old are you?"

"13." Dallas replied.

"Heh, not too close to my age," Eddy smirked. "I'm a Libra, and you are?"

"Leo." Dallas replied.

"I like you already," Eddy grinned. "We are soulmates." 

"Hmm..." Dallas smirked. "We'll see about that..."

"Uh, where are the owners then if you don't own this property?" Bart asked.

"Well, my friend and I are workers here, though the owners are in the study, but do please come in." Dallas invited.

"Why are you dressed like you came out of the 90's?" Jo asked Dallas.

"Because I enjoy the 90's," Dallas narrowed her eyes. "Is that a problem?"

"Uhh... I guess not..." Jo shrugged. 

The others then came inside.

"Just think, we were here ourselves a long time ago..." Justine sighed. "Feels like only yesterday..."

There was then a giggle heard.

"What was that?" Jo asked.

A girl with blonde hair with pink and blue stripes, wearing make-up which made her almost look like a clown, she wore a red midriff top, black skinny jeans, and white boots, she also wore a joker card necklace. "Hi there, I'm Patrina Quinn," she then greeted. "Wanna be friends?"

Jo narrowed her eyes. "Uh, I might pass.... You remind me of a certain Joker of a woman."

"Oh, you must be talking about Harley Quinn," The girl smiled. "She's my big sister!"

"Well, Patrina--" Justine began.

"Oh, please, call me Trina." The girl replied.

"I'm Izzy, and this is my best friend Irma," Izzy said. "You wanna be friends?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Trina beamed.

"Oh, God..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"You guys wanna come inside?" Trina grinned like an energetic puppy. "Huh? Huh? Huh?!"

"Helloooooo, Nurse!" Yakko and Wakko greeted Trina.

"Aw, you guys are cute~" Trina smiled to them.

"She talking about us?" Yakko asked.

"She said cute, didn't she?" Dot grinned.

"Please come right in," Dallas told the group. "I'll go get the mistress."

"What's your name?" Wakko asked the energetic girl.

"I'm Patrina Quinn, but you can call me 'Trina'." Trina replied.

"Any relation to Michelle Pfeiffer?" Yakko hoped.

"Nope." Trina replied.

"Darn it." Yakko pouted.

"Gosh, this place is big." Jayna commented.

"Yeah, it's a mansion." Justine told her.

"I just hope what happened last time doesn't happen now." Brianna whispered to her friends.

"I think that there's a pattern going on here." Mike replied.

"What do you mean?" Brianna asked.

"Well, think about it," Mike replied. "The Zombie Nutcase: Shawn, a girl named Morgan, we're on Moonscar Island, and I even saw a moon-shaped scar on that girl."

"Morgan has a scar?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, you notice how her left eye is covered?" Mike pointed to the dark brown-haired girl as she was coming with her mother and older brother.

"Yeah, but that couldn't mean that she has a scar, right?" Brianna replied.

"I just said she does, I saw it." Mike told her.

"Mike might be onto something." June agreed with her best friend.

"Hmm... Maybe, but I do have a funny feeling about the new ferry drivers." Brianna admitted.

"They're Jacques's grandchildren." Mike told her.

"Time to do a little homework." June said.

"Aww, but I wrote an essay at midnight before I came over here." Dee Dee pouted.

"We hate homework, Mike." Ed added.

"It's a figure of speech." Mike groaned.

"Ohhh..." Ed and Dee Dee then said.

*sigh*..." Mike shook her head. "I love you, Dee Dee, but you really need some help in the mental health department."

"Dr. Frasier Crane says 'good night and good mental health'." Dee Dee giggled.

"Oh, brother." Mike groaned again.

"The mistress will be right with you." Dallas told the others.

"Thank you, Dallas." Justine replied.

Dallas nodded and then went into the kitchen to make refreshments.

"Did you guys see that?" Eddy asked the others. "She was looking my way."

"Oh, brother..." Mike sighed and shook her head. "You have a girlfriend, Eddy." she then reminded him.

"Say, Trina, what's your mistress like?" Justine asked.

"She's funny, she says strange things..." Trina giggled, then sighed. "She can be mean sometimes when she needs to be if we act out of line... Kinda like my brother-in-law to my sister."

"What kind of strange things?" Jo asked.

"I better help Dallas." Trina said before running off.

Jo looked to her and then shrugged. "I just hope she's better than Simone."

Bart and Meg sat on a couch together.

"I can't believe you bought a selfie stick." Meg sighed.

"Hey, it might be a good idea." Bart took out the stick as he sat with her and put on FaceTime.

"Come on, Justin, let's take a look around this place." Jayna suggested.

"Um, sure." Justin smiled.

They then walked together while Bart and Meg FaceTimed Lisa back home.

"I love our new friend." Izzy said.

"Me too." Irma agreed.

"You're disturbing." Double D said to them.

"Double D, let's play." Izzy said to him.

"No, no, I'm good." Double D replied.

"At least Penn isn't here with me." Cindy said.

Irma picked up Cindy int oa tight hug. "Ooh, Cindy, I missed you so much!"

Cindy grunted and wiggled in the hug.

"Irma, put her down." Mike commanded.

Irma then put Cindy down as Mike told her to do so.

"Oh, man, thank you, Mike." Cindy said.

"No big deal," Mike said, then looked to Irma. "You being good for my cousin now?"

"You know I am." Irma replied.

"Good, cuz you don't wanna make me MAD!!!" Mike said before her eyes turned red and her fangs came out and she then settled down.


	4. Chapter 4

Dallas and Trina came in with sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade for their guests.

"Thank you, dears." Julia said to the girls.

Trina cartwheeled towards Zan and got close to him. "Hi there, you're cute," she then smiled to him. "Can I call you 'Puddin'?"

"Oh, my name's not Pudding, it's actually Zan." Zan smiled.

"She's just giving you a nickname." Justine told Zan.

"Oh, um, okay." Zan replied.

Trina giggled. "I'ma call you 'Pudding'."

"All right... Then I'll call you.... Coconut?" Zan shrugged.

"You're funny," Trina giggled to Zan. "I like you."

"Um, thanks." Zan smiled.

"We made turkey, ham, peanut butter, and chicken sandwiches, I hope these suit you guys enough." Dallas said.

"Yummy!" Dee Dee beamed.

"That must be our boss." Dallas said after she heard a thumping noise.

Cindy shivered nervously from the thumping.

"Hmm... I hope that she's nice." Justine replied.

"I hope there's crawfish... Those sound delicious." Mike said.

"You must've met Mordecai," Trina giggled. "He's a weasel rat thingy."

Cindy still gulped. Dallas and Trina spread apart as their mistress came downstairs.

"Let's roll down the red carpet for the queen." Jo muttered.

"Jo, be nice." Justine warned.

"Sorry, Babe." Jo replied.

The woman approached the stairs and came downstairs once she saw she had company.

Cindy accidentally dropped her glasses cleaning cloth and bent down to pick it up, only for the woman to step on her hand. "GAH!"

"Watch where you step next time." The woman warned Cindy.

"Sorry, ma'am," Cindy replied. "I'm Cindy Butler."

"I see..." the woman replied. "I'm Rhubella Grimes." 

"Interesting name..." June said with a forced smile, then whispered to Mike. "This woman reminds me of one of my Te Xuan Ze enemies: Auntie Roon."

Rhubella was a young woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, and was wearing a brown turtleneck sweater, a black long skirt, and red high-heels and cat earrings.

"Ms. Grimes, I hope that you don't mind some company." Dallas said to her boss.

"Not at all, just as long as they aren't clumsy like this child." Rhubella commented about Cindy.

Cindy gulped and smiled nervously.

"Hey, wait a minute, you--" Mike began.

"Mike, don't, please." June told her.

Mike grumbled and folded her arms. "Never mind..."

"And who do we have here?" Rhubella asked her new guests.

"This is my Puddin', Zan." Trina introduced.

"Um, hello." Zan blinked.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all," Rhubella replied. "I see that you've already met my workers: Dallas and Patrina."

Dallas and Trina nodded.

"That we have, ma'am," Justine replied. "Um, we came here one time when Simone Lenoir lived here with a worker named Lena Dupree."

"She was hot." Eddy whispered.

Mike then nudged him.

"Oops, sorry, Mike." Eddy replied.

Mike rolled her eyes.

"So, I guess a tour isn't necessary, but Dallas and Patrina will show you guys to your rooms thn we can all get accquainted." Rhubella told her guests.

"Come on, everyone, I'll show you guys your rooms." Dallas told the others.

"Can I not share it with Irma and Izzy, please?" Cindy begged.

"Don't worry, Cindy, you'll be sharing a room with me." Meg promised her.

"Phew, that's a relief." Cindy replied.

"Aw, poor Cindy..." Meg hugged the little girl.

Cindy smiled up to Meg.

"Here," Dallas showed. "This is a three person bedroom."

"Me and the boys will take it." Eddy replied.

"Indeed." Double D agreed.

"I got dibs on top bunk!" Ed laughed randomly.

"Shut up." Eddy grumbled.

"Here you go, you guys." Dallas said as she then showed rooms for Mike, June, and Dee Dee.

"Wheee!" Dee Dee giggled and did a twirl while coming in the room.

"She likes to dance, huh?" Trina noted.

"Oh, yeah, Dee Dee's a dancing fool." Mike smiled.

"At least she's finally away from Mee Mee and Lee Lee." June whispered.

"I love to dance," Trina giggled. "Especially with my Puddin'..." she then winked to the male Wonder Twin.

Zan smiled nervously as he was with his sister.

"Would you two like to share?" Dallas asked the Wonder Twins.

Jo whispered in Zan's ears about an idea she had.

"Actually, Justin would like to share a room with Jayna." Zan then said.

"Zan?!" Jayna blushed.

"All right... Justin, come over here!" Dallas called out.

Justin walked over. "Yes?"

"This is where you and Jayna will sleep." Dallas showed the room.

"Me and who?!" Justin gasped.

"You and Jayna." Dallas repeated.

"Oh, uh, that'll be fun, right?" Justin smiled nervously to Dallas. "It'll be like a sleepover."

"Zan, what are you thinking?" Jayna asked her brother.

"It was Jo's idea." Zan defended.

"Squealer." Jo scoffed.

"Say, man, wanna share a room together since Cindy is sharin' a room with Brianna and Meg?" Bart offered to Zan.

"Sure, as long as you don't mind Gleek coming along." Zan replied.

"I don't have a problem with that." Bart nodded.

Gleek chattered and climbed up on Bart's shoulders.

"Reminds me of Krusty's monkey Mr. Teeny." Bart smiled.

"Gleek is an awesome monkey." Zan smiled back.

"I can tell." Bart chuckled.

"Come on, Puddin', I'll show you and your friend a room." Trina told Zan.

Zan rolled his eyes and went with her. "So, who's Krusty, is he a friend of yours?"

"Krusty the Clown, man." Bart told him.

"Who's Krusty the Clown?" Zan asked.

"You never heard of Krusty the Clown?!" Bart replied. "Dang, what planet are you from?!" 

"Exxor." Zan shrugged like it was obvious.

"He's an alien, Spikey," Jo told Bart. "He's just getting used to our traditions."

"I know, but still..." Bart replied. "Krusty the Clown made me the guy I am today!...Even though he had that crazy sidekick."

"Crazy sidekick?" Zan asked.

"Sideshow Bob, he framed Krusty for armed robbery, and I got him busted to prove Krusty's innocence," Bart explained. "Ever since then, he's planned on trying to kill me and my family, especially Meg."

"Wow." Zan replied.

"I'll tell you all about the adventures I've had with my family." Bart smiled.

"Now, I'll show you three over to your room." Dallas said as she looked over to Meg, Cindy, and Brianna.

"Thanks, Dallas." Cindy smiled.

"You're welcome." Dallas replied.

"I'll show you two to your room~" Trina giggled to Jo and Justine.

Jo rolled her eyes while Justine had a polite smile.

"Jo, be nice." Justine warned.

"Okay, Babe." Jo gave in.

Trina opened the door. "I'm sorry, but this only has one bed, but you guys can share if you want."

Jo and Justine blushed sheepishly to each other.

"I would totally like that." Jo accepted.

"Of course," Trina replied. "Since you two are boyfriend and girlfriend."

Jo and Justine blushed even more. Trina giggled and then bounced off to the next guests. 

"So, you wanna be my Batgirl?" Jo smirked.

"Jo, we're guests in someone's home." Justine blushed.

"So?" Jo replied. "Nobody will hear us."

"Wellllll... Okay." Justine said.

The two then went in the room and shut the door and even locked it.

Trina then showed Izzy and Irma along with the Warners their rooms. "Here you go, new buddies." She then told them.

"I can't sleep without Cindy!" Wakko cried out.

"She's our big sister!" Dot added.

"It's true." Irma vouched for them.

"How about this?" Brianna replied. "I'll stay with Izzy and Irma and the Warners can stay with Cindy and Meg."

"Okie dokey." Trina allowed.

"YEEEAAAAH!" the Warners cheered.

"Are you sure you can handle Izzy and Irma?" Cindy asked Brianna.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brianna assured.

"You are braver than I am." Cindy put her hand over her heart.

"Now, let's show you guys to your room." Dallas told Julia, Shawn, and Morgan.

"Oh, you're very kind, come along, dears." Julia said to her children.

Shawn shivered nervously while Morgan was playing with her iPhone.

Jayna and Justin were in their room, unpacking their suitcases.

"This is a big room," Jayna commented. "Pretty fancy."

"So you don't mind sharing?" Justin asked nervously.

"As long as you don't mind me." Jayna told him.

"I-I don't." Justin replied.

"Thank you for coming on this trip," Jayna smiled to Justin. "Justine is very lucky to have you as a brother."

"Yeah, I guess she is." Justin replied shyly.

After a while of getting situated with the rooms, everybody soon came downstairs to join Rhubella.

"Uh-oh, c-cats!" Cindy panicked. "I hate cats!"

"What's wrong, Cindy?" Meg asked.

"I thought the cats would leave after Simone and Lena did." Cindy shivered.

"You have to forgive Cindy," Mike told the woman. "She's afraid of cats."

"So I see..." Rhubella commented.

"How long have you been here, ma'am?" Jayna asked.

"About six months now." Rhubella told her as she picked up a cat and stroked it.

"I love animals," Justine smiled as she picked up a cat of her own. "You're so adorable."

The cat mewed and nuzzled up against her with a quiet and gentle purr.

"You are so adorable~" Justine giggled.

The cat smiled up to her.

"Keep them away from me, please, Justine." Cindy begged.

"Nice kitty~" Justine cooed to the cat.

The cat seemed to glare at Cindy, and even hissed at her. Cindy then screamed and jumped into Wakko's arms.

"Hiya, Cindy." Wakko smiled.

"Hi~" Trina giggled as she sat next to Zan.

"Oh, hi there." Zan replied.

"Are you comfy?" Trina asked him.

"Oh, sure." Zan replied.

"Man, these are some good sandwiches." Cindy approved.

"Thanks, Cindy." Dallas said to her.

"Hey, Cindy?" Sledgehammer asked. "Cats don't eat possums, do they?"

"I hope not." Cindy told her possum.

"Are there any z-zombies around?" Shawn asked nervously.

"Uh, zombies?" Rhubella asked him.

"Honey, I told you, there's nothing to worry about." Julia told her son. 

Morgan groaned and rolled her visible eye.

"Hey, where's Ed, Eddy, and Wakko?" Mike asked.

"They went to the kitchen." Dallas replied.

"Deja vu..." June muttered. 

"Gesundheit." Dee Dee smiled.

"I didn't sneeze, Dee." June muttered.

Dee Dee giggled.

In the kitchen...

"Go ahead, Wakko," Eddy smirked. "Try these peppers, I dare you."

"Can I eat the jar too?" Wakko asked.

"Uh, no." Eddy told him.

"Now eat, eat, eat!" Eddy chanted.

"Okay!" Wakko picked up one of the peppers and ate it.

"How is it?" Eddy asked.

"Not bad, but my bottom feels rumbly." Wakko smiled stupidly.

"What?" Eddy asked. "Don't you feel anything?"

"Just in my bottom..." Wakko patted his bare bottom.

"Hmm... Have another one." Eddy handed out another pepper.

Wakko then ate another pepper and felt nothing.

"I don't get it!" Eddy groaned. "These peppers are supposed to be real gut burners!" He then took a bite of the pepper and looked over at Wakko whose face turned red and steam came out his hat and ears. 

"Hi, Eddy." Ed waved, his face was nearly burnt like a freshly lit match.

Cindy poked her head in. "Are you guys okay in here?"

Eddy's face turned red just like Wakko's.

"Uh-oh." Cindy muttered.

Eddy then breathed fire on her.

Cindy coughed. "I regret nothing..." she then wheezed before turning into a pile of ash with eyes.

"You guys hear something?" Jo asked the others. "What are those Eds up to now?"

"Oops, sorry, Cindy," Eddy said to the fallen girl. "Are you okay?"

"Sure, never better." Cindy deadpanned.

"What happened here?" Mike asked as she came in. "Are you guys okay?"

"Can someone help me, please?" Cindy asked.

Jo took out a vacuum and sucked up Cindy's ashes.

"Don't spill me." Cindy muttered.

'Don't make me sneeze." Jo warned.

"Jo, I can't make any promises." Cindy replied.

"Now you know how I feel." Jo firmly stated.


	5. Chapter 5

Later on, Cindy was sorted back to normal and everyone finished up their dinner.

"Wow, this is the best crawfish ever." Zan said.

"Thank you, Puddin'." Trina said to him.

"Yeah, Cajun food is pretty awesome." Justine smiled.

"Why thank you, dear." Rhubella smiled back.

"Look, Ed, gumbo!" Dee Dee pointed out.

"I love gumbo, Dee Dee." Ed smiled.

"Sleepy..." Cindy yawned as she had eaten a lot.

"This reminds me of the time when my Uncle Bernard was carving the turkey at Thanksgiving, but then he accidentally cut his index finger off and it landed right in the mashed potatoes, and somebody ate it." Izzy smiled.

The others groaned slightly and scooted away from Izzy in great disturbance.

"Dude, we're trying to eat here!" Jo glared at Izzy who just laughed.

"I'm going to bed..." Cindy went to her room.

"Good night, Cindy!" the others called out to her as she went to get some sleep.

"Don't let the zombies get you." Shawn cautioned.

"Shawn, is it?" Jayna asked the boy.

"Yeah?" Shawn replied.

"Stop talking about zombies," Jayna told him. "There aren't any."

"You don't know that!" Shawn panicked. 

"Ugh..." Morgan groaned and face-palmed.

"Yeah, what do you know?" Shawn asked Jayna. "For all we know, that blue monkey of yours could be working for the zombies!"

Gleek was eating a biscuit and looked confused as Shawn was talking about him. The others groaned to Shawn.

"I'm going to bed too..." Morgan put her hood up and bowed her head.

"Good night, sweetie." Julia told her daughter.

"Night, Mom." Morgan replied.

"Hmm..." Mike hummed in suspicion as she glared at Morgan.

"Everyone get enough to eat?" Dallas asked.

"I think we have," Rhubella replied. "Thank you, Dallas."

"You're welcome, Ms. Grimes." Dallas nodded.

Dallas and Trina then put everything away as it started to rain outside.

"Aw, man, that was some good food." Eddy approved.

"I feel like I could just let it rip." Wakko added.

Yakko blinked before looking to the camera. "Good night, everybody."

Wakko took off a belt and his belly bulged out.

"I feel sleepy," Dot yawned. "Mike, will you carry me to bed?"

"Uh, okay." Mike told her.

Dot smiled sleepily and soon fell asleep in Mike's arms.

"Sorry, Mike, you know how affectionate Dot gets." Cindy said sleepily.

"Well, we should all get some rest." Rhubella suggested.

"I agree." Meg yawned.

They all then went to get some sleep.

In Jo and Justine's room...

"I'm not even tired," Jo said. "Justine, let's have some fun."

"Oh, we will." Justine promised as she brought out a dog collar and leash.

"Yes, ma'am." Justine smirked.

In the Warners, Cindy, and Meg's room...

"What is that noise?" Meg asked.

"Sounds like Jo and Justine again," Cindy told her. "I wouldn't worry about it."

"Thanks for letting me come on this trip." Meg replied.

"Sure, Meg, I thought you could use a break from town..." Cindy put her hands behind her back. "Especially from Connie D'Amico."

"Don't remind me of her." Meg rolled her eyes.

"She makes Heather Wong look decent." Cindy replied.

Meg and Cindy then laughed together.

"Oh, Cindy, I don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met Bart Simpson..." Meg sighed.

"I'm really happy for you guys, and I hope that karma hits your so-called family." Cindy said.

Meg hugged Cindy. "Have a good night."

"Pleasant dreams." Cindy yawned and turned over to sleep.

Before they went to bed, two teens stood in front of the door.

"Okay, Justin, why are you acting so weird around me?" Jayna asked. "Is it me?"

"No, no, no, it's not you," Justin promised. "I'm just not used to being with someone doesn't just like me for my looks."

"Well, I like you for who you are, and not for your looks." Jayna told him.

"Um... Jayna... Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Justin asked.

"Of course," Jayna replied. "I would like that."

"Really?!" Justin asked, his voice seemed to squeak slightly.

"Yeah," Jayna said. "I've liked you ever since I first met you."

"Y-You did?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I was just worried that you probably already had a girlfriend." Jayna clarified.

"Well, I did try to give Katie a chance, but it didn't work out as well as I planned..." Justin said. "I have to admit, during Total Drama, I thought she was kinda cute."

"Didn't you have a crush on someone else, oh, what's her name?" Jayna asked. "Um... Courtney Garcia?"

"Well, yeah, I liked her too on Total Drama Action, but that was before I realized that she was just using me and was trying to get me hurt." Justin explained.

"Justin, I'm sorry that had to happen to you, but I'm not Courtney," Jayna told him. "I would never hurt you."

"I know you won't..." Justin smiled.

Jayna smiled back ,she then stepped closer toward him. Justin blushed curiously until Jayna then grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips. Unknown to them, the Eds were watching.

"Whoo-hoo!" Eddy cheered. "Go, Justin!"

Justin and Jayna then blushed.

"I didn't want to participate in this, but Eddy insisted." Double D glared as they had been exposed.

"Duncan is so gonna owe me $10 when we get back home." Eddy grinned.

"I accidentally wore Dee Dee's underwear, guys." Ed randomly said.

Eddy and Double D glanced at him and stepped back uncomfortably.

It was now night time, and almost everybody was fast asleep.

"Okay, there's nothing to be afraid of," Cindy told herself. "There are no werecats and zombies."

There was then thunder and lightning outside.

"I wish my Uncle Penn were here..." Cindy whimpered as she bundled under the covers nervously.

Over at Mike, June, and Dee Dee s room, June and Dee Dee were sleeping, but not Mike, she was the only one that was awake.

"There's something about that Morgan girl," Mike said to herself. "But what?"


End file.
